


Break A Leg!

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akiras leg is broken, this takes place after the interrogation room, yall cant let me have anything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: reason #101 why sinn cannot have nice thingsthis was a prompt on the server im in (thanks yall ya did this to yourselves)I kinda took it and ran so enjoy!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Break A Leg!

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry  
> (Nash please don't steal my kneecaps)

Sae hadn't meant to drop Akira that roughly, but being in a rush made her careless. She just had time to see Sojiro scoop the broken form into his arms before she ran back off, knowing he's in good hands now. 

Akira, for the life of him, was on so many god damned drugs that pain was a memory at this point. Even so, the weird way he had collapsed when Sae tried to put him down might have suggested at deeper damage than bruises. Sojiro asked little questions, simply taking Akira up to his room where a very familiar blond was waiting for him. 

"Akir-" Those thin eyebrows knitted together almost instantly. "What happened to him."  _ That didn't sound like Ryuji's voice at all. _

"He's injured, though I'm not sure how bad." Sojiro carefully set down the mess of bones and bruises into the matress, letting Ryuji fret over him. "I'll get some first aid." He departed down the stairs, and once Sojiro was gone, Ryuji growled.  _ He actually growled. _

"I can't believe what they did to you." His rough hands roved over each broken spot, Akira occasionally letting out a groan of uncomfort. "I'd kill them if I could."

The rest of the evening was a dull blur of bandages and worried voices, and maybe there might have been some coaxing to eat a few spoonfuls of rice. Akira couldn't even remember what his tongue tasted like. The color black dominated his head, drifting in and out as he cycled through being awake and being asleep. Dreams he couldn't place other than terror clouded his head, even when he was awake, though the concerned face of his beloved chased them away for a few moments. 

It was the pain that woke him up the next morning. 

Not just the clusters of bruises and needle punctures, but the horrible screaming pain in his left leg made his first sound of the day be a loud whine. Ryuji apparently hadn't slept, suddenly snapping to attention when his boyfriend yelped. 

"Akira! It's the pain isn't it?" 

Akira simply nodded, the only thing he could do in this situation. His entire body felt like thorns, yet completely boneless and unable to move. Ryuji jumped up and scrambled to the desk where a water cup and jar of painkillers waited. After a lot of effort, groaning, and apologizing, the two got Akira sitting upright. Akira stared at the two pills in his hand. 

"Come on babe, it'll help. You need to drink water anyway." 

Reluctantly, Akira tossed the pills back, screwing his face up as the cold water hit his mouth. He was still so uncoordinated, so most of it fell from his lips, making a mess on his lap. His lip trembled. 

Ryuji calmly wiped Akira's mouth, taking the cup from him. "You drank a little, that's good." His voice was strangely soft, holding tight to his anger. Akira was more important now. "I'm glad you're safe now. I told everyone else yesterday, so they should be-" His words cut off as his eyes locked on to Akira's leg.

He can recall one time ever seeing someone's leg looking like that.

"Akira-" 

"It doesn't hurt." 

Akira spoke way too quickly, turning to glare at the corner. His face was dark as he struggled to keep up that tough facade. In truth, his leg burned and pained in a way he couldn't even begin to describe, the pain arcing up to his hip. But he wouldn't let Ryuji know that. 

After some careful maneuvering, Akira managed to dangle his legs off the edge of the bed, hesitating before attempting to stand. At once, he let out a sharp cry, crumpling to the ground once weight was put on his leg. Ryuji was there in a flash, grabbing his boyfriend's arm to help him up. "Akira!" The blond got Akira into a sitting position, forcing him to stay put while he assessed the damage. 

It was so obviously broken. 

"We'll have to get Takemi in here to set it properly." Ryuji did his best to get Akira's leg straight so he didn't mess it up more, then heard a soft hiccup. "Akira?" 

He looked up to see glittering tears streaking down Akira's face as he sobbed into his hand. Ryuji panicked, scrambling up to hold the raven's cheeks in his hands. "Did I do something-" 

"Why are you taking care of me?" 

"Wh-why?" Ryuji was taken aback by this. He wasn't expecting Akira to say anything like this at all, leaving him speechless. "Because I love you and I care about you, duh. Why wouldn't I care for you?" Akira sniffled again. 

"You don't have to. I'm strong and I can care for myself, I-" 

" **Shut. Up.** "

Akira felt something akin to a knife stabbing through his heart. He'd never heard Ryuji sound so...angry and broken before. He tried to find his voice to apologize, feeling the need to just make Ryuji stop talking that way, to stop hurting. 

"Ryuji, I'm sorry, I-"

"Didn't I say to shut up?" Akira flinched, pain shooting through his leg again. The blond's face was horribly dark, though after a moment, Akira noticed the tears falling from his face. "We're not helpless you know, and you're not invincible. It hurts me and everyone else for you to be so damn cold when it comes to things like this, it's like you expect us to always listen to what you say without question, even if you're hurting so badly you can't walk!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but there was no stopping him now. "Not everyone in this god forsaken world is out to kill you Akira, and I thought that us being a thing and being friends since the  _ beginning of the school year _ would have given you enough trust in me to let me  _ fucking _ take care of you for once!" 

The raven was shocked, his tears stopping as Ryuji finished yelling. If he was at a loss for words before, his tongue was cut now. Ryuji looked at him with tears pouring from his eyes, panting as he tried to get a grip on his emotions. "I care about you too damn much to watch you try to deal with shit on your own. I trusted you with this plan, so please,  _ please _ can you trust me with you?" 

Akira had never seen Ryuji so heartbroken, and he made a firm mental note to never,  _ ever _ let him be this way again. 

"I'm so sorry Ryuji...can you forgive me?" 

There was a muffled yelp as the raven was taken into the blond's arms. A gentle hand ran through his hair, a soothing gesture that made Akira burst into tears again. 

"Dumbass....You didn't need to be forgiven in the first place."

Akira wasn't sure how long he was sobbing into Ryuji's shoulder, months, maybe even years of pent up emotions spilling forth. At first, he had tried to say words, give meaning to his tears, but after choking twice, that idea was abandoned. Ryuji just made some soothing noises, letting Akira cry for as long as he needed to. 

"I'm sorry again Ryuji." The thief's voice was quiet, worn out from crying. "I really didn't want to have to burden you after pushing my problems onto everyone." Akira felt Ryuji's fingers clench into his shirt, but he kept going. He had to tell Ryuji what he was feeling. "You all just go along with everything I say, and..." He swallowed, unsure if he should admit this. 

"You don't have to admit everything in one breath Akira. You just got out of prison-" 

"I think I have a superiority complex." 

Akira regretted saying that as soon as he spoke. There was some strange creak in Ryuji's chest, as if gears were turning to try and speak for him. He instinctively tried to shrink, pain igniting his leg on fire at once. He stammered, trying to defend himself before Ryuji could yell at him again. 

"I just, when everyone listens to what I say and fights for me, it feels good, almost too good, because no one else has ever listened to me or cared about how I feel, especially with happened with my arrest and being thrown out here, I just wanted someone to care for me for once, but I denied your help because I've been trying to hide that part of me, and I didn't want you to know because I was afraid you'd think lower of me-" 

"Nothing you could ever say would make me think lower of you-" 

Akira roughly shoved Ryuji away despite the screaming in his leg. "You don't get it! I wanted to be the one under the fist of the law this time because I wanted a way to show myself I didn't need to rely on you! I hate this side of me so much, and it's time you hated it too!"

"Akira, I could never hate you." 

"Well you fucking should." Akira was seething for some reason he couldn't place. "You saw me in Kaneshiro's palace, I went so feral and hurt people, I hurt you Ryuji!" He was crying again, but the anger was so dry he couldn't shed any tears. "All because I have anger issues and this complex of being better than everyone else, and when treated equal or less I get so angry that I snap!" 

Ryuji simply sat next to Akira, a small enough space between them to not seem forced, yet the raven could still feel the warmth of the blond. He was stalled for a moment, for some reason unable to keep raging with Ryuji this close. 

"We're all really messed up Akira." The blond's words were careful and calculated. "That's why we're Phantom Thieves in the first place. People messed us up big time, so we repay the favor. I'm most certainly not perfect, and I never expected you to be. All I really wanted was to be by your side through all of this." 

"Why Ryuji? Why would you want to be by my side when I'm so broken and dangerous?" 

"Because I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I...." Akira stared at his hands, numb. At the end of the day, after all that happens,  _ no matter what, _ the two loved each other. That was reason enough to try and get better instead of whatever bullshit this was. "I love you too, Ryuji." 

The blond chuckled and stood. "Now that we're done with all of that, your leg needs to be treated." He squatted in front of Akira, offering his shoulders. "Come on, you can't walk anyway." There was a grumble of reluctance, but Akira eventually caved and clawed his way onto Ryuji's back. 

"Up we go, m'lady." That earned him a smack on the head, but all he did was laugh. After some careful readjustments, Ryuji had Akira seated firmly on his back without messing with his hurt leg. Akira buried his face into Ryuji's neck, tucking himself into the warm skin. He hadn't realized how much he missed this. 

Ryuji carefully made his way downstairs, giving Sojiro a nod before leaving. the blond hummed softly as he walked, a song that Akira only recognized as a song that Ryuji liked. Not that he was complaining, it made his head feel lighter and softer, sleep starting to tempt him. 

And if he did sleep, he'd have the world's strongest boyfriend protecting him with each breath.


End file.
